REALIDAD
by Ileyse Vyntra
Summary: Una vida llena de excesos, cuando alguien se ahoga en su propia miseria y no es capaz de enfrentar su realidad... y cuando otro vive en su propio infierno...UA, Shonen Ai: Kai x Takao. Cap. 2: Ephemeral... Por Favor no olviden los reviews
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!! Este es un Fic que se me ocurrió de pronto una tarde que venía regresando del trabajo; puede parecer extraño que yo escriba de estos temas, pero se me hizo un buen cambio… así que espero sea de su agrado; este será otro de mis fics cortos, solo que aun no me decido si será de dos o de tres caps, pero ya veré.

Por otro lado aprovecho para enviar un mensaje a todos ustedes, sé que no es mi estilo andar escribiendo mis "chocoaventuras" pero creo que esto es algo que si me gustaría compartir con ustedes:

A veces… nuestros padres hacen o dicen cosas que saben que nos harán sentir miserables… y eso… no es agradable, ni bueno… pero solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer y eso es… demostrarles lo contrario… si te dicen "inmaduro", "Fracasado"… o cosas así ¿Qué es lo que debes hacer?... demostrar con hechos que eso no es verdad… por que para ellos no sirve que se los digas… para ellos solo cuentan las acciones… antes de hablar, debes tener pruebas… toma tus propias decisiones en tu beneficio, demuéstrales que eres capaz de tomar las riendas de tu vida…

La verdad es que esas cosas que te dicen no son para herirte (o así se supone que es) si no que se preocupan por que seas capaz de sobrevivir en el mundo real… no es lo mismo la vida cómoda con tus padres manteniéndote a que tu te hagas cargo de tus gastos, que tengas que trabajar para pagar tu hogar, tu comida o tu educación… yo sé que lo que digo no es agradable… pero es lo que descubrí… y si se los estoy diciendo es por que a veces no hay nadie que te explique… bueno esto es todo, gracias por su atención, sin más que decir comenzamos.

"**_Cada quien es responsable de sus actos y cada quien debe asumir sus consecuencias."_**

* * *

**Advertencia:** Shonen Ai, Universo alterno, Drogas

**Aclaraciones:** Ni Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla, bla bla...

**Dedicatorias:** A todos aquellos que tiene el valor de enfrentarse a esta vida.

* * *

**Realidad**

_**Cap. 1 : Numb**_

* * *

**By: Ileyse Vyntra**

* * *

_¿Cuándo comenzó? Yo no lo sé… o si lo sé no quiero recordarlo… al principio parecía divertido, parecía una solución, una salida… por momentos incluso lograba que me olvidara de mi patética existencia a la sombra de todos los demás, en especial de él… si, un pobre niño abandonado como yo, no podía aspirar a ser más que el segundo… _

_Estaba solo… o así me sentía, nunca dejé que nadie entrara en mi mundo… solo éramos mi burbuja y yo… una perfecta ilusión… yo… solo yo… siempre yo… Todos intentaban entrar… ser parte de mi mundo... pero nadie lo lograba, yo no quería a nadie… ¿para que?... mi vida perfecta era una donde no había nadie más que yo… solo yo… siempre yo… _

_Pero él nunca se rindió… ni siquiera cuando todos aquellos que decían idolatrarme me abandonaron… él se quedó… aun cuando yo me ahogaba en alcohol… aun cuando no dejaba de tomar esas porquerías… aun cuando yo ya no podía escapar de toda la mierda en la que estaba metido… aun así… él estaba allí… conmigo…_

_Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente… la razón por la que estaba metido en toda esa basura… era la razón más patética que pude encontrar… la más estupida de las excusas… olvidar… _

_Es fácil comenzar… lo primero es el alcohol, luego el cigarro… después… después es tu decisión… yo no era más que un niño con juguetes nuevos… es patético, pero comencé con pastillas para dormir… con esas malditas píldoras azules… la sensación de adormecimiento en tu cuerpo… como poco a poco vas perdiendo la noción de todo… de todo…_

Ya había pasado otra noche para aquel chico de cabello bicolor; si, seguía vivo… para su desgracia, seguía vivo… aun no lograba reconocer el lugar en donde estaba; acababa de abrir los ojos, pero parecía ausente, como siempre… aquel lugar no era su departamento, pero tampoco era una sala de hospital… era quizá el departamento de alguno de los chicos que había organizado la fiesta… se levantó y dando tumbos se dirigió a la puerta, nadie notaría su ausencia… todos estaban en peores condiciones, inconcientes, cubiertos de alcohol, incluso de vomito… excesos… eso era toda su vida excesos…

Logró abrir la puerta, pero se tropezó al tratar de bajar las escaleras… a decir verdad no sintió el más mínimo dolor, se levantó como si nada y continuó su camino… al salir a la calle miro confuso hacia ambos lados de la calle… pudo recordar la manera de volver a su departamento… y así lo hizo… la verdad era que la hazaña de volver el mismo a su casa en esas condiciones era digna de admirar. Abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad, aquel lugar no podía recibir otro nombre más que "pocilga", las cortinas sin recorrer, el aire pesado, un aroma a viejo se extendía por todo el lugar, combinado con botellas de vodka y basura de comida rápida… se tumbó en el sillón y se quedó dormido otra vez…

-"Hoy es miércoles… no… es viernes... si es viernes… debo recoger esto…"- se repetía a si mismo el bicolor al mirar su departamento… debía tener todo limpió o se daría cuenta… el chico sonrió con amargura… siempre estaba a su sombra... y ahora estaba a su cuidado… por un momento recordó aquella ocasión… todos lo habían abandonado ya, Ray, Max, Kenny, Tala, Bryan… todos… incluso Wyatth… ya estaba al tope, pero un poco más no le habría hecho daño… solo era un poco más para olvidarse de todos los traidores y cobardes… pero había terminado en el piso convulsionando… si no hubiera sido por él… si él no lo hubiera salvado… quizá todo habría terminado allí… y ahora no tendría que soportar el peso de su patética existencia… pero no lo hubiera vuelto a ver sonreír… el sonido del timbre trajo a la realidad al chico… -"Ya voy"- gritó mientras tiraba todo en la basura… abrió las cortinas, el sol le lastimó los ojos, pero no le tomó importancia, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-"Hola!"- un chico de cabello azul sujetado en una coleta lo saludaba con una sonrisa.

-"Hola, pasa"- el mayor invitó al chico moreno

-"Vaya este lugar se ve bastante bien… ¿A dónde iremos hoy?"- preguntó el chico lanzándose al sillón…

-"no lo sé, la verdad esperaba que hoy no quisieras salir, me siento un poco cansado"- se quejó sin mucho afán

-"Es normal, la desintoxicación es lo más difícil, ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine?, ¿Qué opinas Kai?"-

-"Esta bien… iré por mi chaqueta"- Takao sonrió ante la respuesta del bicolor; Kai entró a la habitación contigua mientras Takao inspeccionaba un poco… la verdad era que estaba preocupado de que su amigo recayera otra vez… y allí estaba… justo lo que no quería encontrar… una jeringa y una ampolleta… aun sin utilizar… las tomó y apretó los labios. –"Mi abuelo me pasó la pensión… así que…"- Kai se detuvo

-"Si… ya noté que te pasaron la pensión"- dijo el moreno mostrando lo que había encontrado… -" no creas que soy idiota!"

-"No lo creo"-

-"Pues parece que si!... ¿no te das cuenta? El único idiota eres tu!... me hartas Kai!... tu estupidez me harta!... has lo que quieras con tu jodida vida… por mi hazla un papalote y métetela por donde más te guste!!!… ah!... ya no te voy a decir nada… no escuchas… solo… solo no te mueras"- dicho esto el moreno lanzó al piso la jeringa y la ampolleta; dio medía vuelta y salió del departamento sin siquiera volver la mirada… por su parte Kai solo pudo quedarse mirando como siempre… a veces su miedo era aun mayor que su orgullo… o su dignidad…

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo, con las piernas encogidas, y las manos en la cabeza… si él tenía razón… era un estupido… pero no podía evitarlo, era su modo de vida… aunque quisiera cambiarlo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo… ni siquiera era capaz de intentarlo… ni por que él se lo pidiera… se arrastró hasta donde estaba la jeringa y la tomó… buscó la ampolleta con cierta desesperación… al encontrarla, sin pensarlo dos veces… lo hizo… otra vez… todo pasaría pronto…

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada y el teléfono sonó… el chico buscó su celular entre las cobijas… era el numero de Kai…

-"¿Qué quieres?... deja de joder a la gente que si tiene una vida… … … ¿Dónde estas?... … … más te vale que te alejes de esa porquería por que si no te matas de una sobredosis te mato yo… … … si, ¿pero donde estas?... … … No te muevas de ahí!"- el moreno colgó e inmediatamente se cambió, tomó su chaqueta y salió corriendo sin avisarle a nadie… corrió por un buen rato hasta que encontró el antro donde se suponía estaba Kai… no había nadie en la puerta, así que entró… dentro la música apenas se distinguía, no era más que estruendo… demasiada gente… todos haciendo lo que quisieran y con quien quisieran… buscó con la mirada los baños… y se encaminó lo más rápido que pudo, esperaba encontrar con vida al bicolor.

-"Si viniste!... ¿entonces?... ¿me perdonas?"- preguntó Kai al ver entrar a su amigo…

-"Si… pero Vámonos de aquí… suelta eso, ya vine… ya te perdone, así que suéltalo"- Takao tomó la mano de Kai y lo hizo soltar una jeringa cargada y lista para usarse… lo sacó como pudo y lo llevó a su departamento… viéndolo bien, así, el orgulloso e imponente Kai Hiwatari no era más que una piltrafa humana… no era ni la sombra de lo que pudo ser… no era nada, al llegar lo recostó en la cama… miró a su alrededor, en el piso había botellas vacías, algunas incluso rotas… y esas malditas agujas para jeringa… comenzó a recoger un poco… aquello no le gustaba nada… ni tampoco ver a su amigo destrozado de esa forma, no comprendía… ¿acaso la vida le parecía tan terrible?... ¿ que podía orillarlo a evadir así su realidad?... Takao no entendía nada… ni siquiera entendía por que seguía a su lado… si, eran amigos, pero todo tenía un limite… limite que él había superado solo por Kai… - " OUCH!"- en su distracción el moreno se había picado con una aguja… se levantó y chocó con el cuerpo de Kai que se encontraba tras él.

-"¿Te lastimaste?"- preguntó el mayor tomando la mano de takao

-"No… tu me lastimaste!... ¿crees que es muy divertido lo que haces?... ¿crees que puedes hacerme ir y salvarte siempre?... ¿Cuándo vas a madurar?"- Takao miraba al bicolor que seguía sujetando su mano… en un gesto bastante fuera de lugar Kai tomó el dedo índice de Takao que aun tenía una gota de sangre en él… y lo introdujo en su boca… el moreno se estremeció… aquella sensación le gustaba, no iba a negarlo, pero se suponía que estaba molesto… -"ya estoy bien"- el moreno intento soltarse…

-"Te lastime… ¿no es así?... déjame curarte"- Kai se acercó y colocó sus labios sobre los del chico moreno –"Me gustas"- fue lo único que dijo antes de empujar a Takao a la cama… el moreno estaba en shock… no podía ni moverse… aquellas palabras le habían gustado… aquellos labios, le habían gustado… sentir el cuerpo de Kai sobre del suyo, le gustaba… aquellas manos sobre su piel… le gustaban… simplemente se dejó llevar… pronto se encontró abrazado del cuello del mayor, respirando agitadamente; dejando que el bicolor recorriera todo su cuerpo… dejando que sus labios invadieran su piel morena… dejando que lo hiciera suyo…

-"Kai!..."- susurró Takao… ¿Cuánto había esperado por esto?... ¿Por qué no había tenido valor?...

-"no te lastimaré"- susurró a su oído… el moreno asintió… y se dejó caer por completo en la cama… invitando al bicolor a continuar… -"me gustas"- volvió a susurrarle…

-"Kai!!!"- el moreno apretó los ojos…

Takao reposaba recostado cómodamente sobre la espalda de Kai… esa blanca piel era suave a pesar de todo… había algunos moretones en su espalda, pero parecían no molestarle…y a Takao le gustaba escuchar la respiración del mayor… de pronto algo vino a su mente… se estrello nuevamente contra la cruel realidad… Kai… estaba drogado… todo ese tiempo lo estuvo…

* * *

"**_Aun si el mundo entero se derrumbara ante ti.._****_. yo estaré a tu lado."_**

* * *

Bueno, bueno; este ha sido el cap. 1 de Realidad; sé que le había prometido a mi hijita Nymphi que habría lemmon, pero ya que retomé esta pareja, quería dejar un aire a mis primeros escritos; aun así espero les haya gustado, por favor no olviden los reviews; gracias por leer el fic y esperen pronta actualización. Bye, Bye

No se pierdan el siguiente Cap titulado: " Ephemeral "


	2. Ephemeral

Hola!!! Aquí esta, lo más rápido que pude… el segundo cap de Realidad; la verdad fue una gran hazaña el poder actualizar hoy… no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar y con las muñecas destrozadas resulta un poco molesto escribir XD jajajaja, pero ni siquiera eso pudo detenerme bwajajajajajaja… sorry ando hiperactiva por que al fin tuve un día libre… etto.. ya no los mareo más con mis cosas.

**Algo sobre el cap**: Bueno este cap sería el cap. Final, pero como me puse a leer los diccionarios médicos de mi mamá y tuve una larga conversación con Vale, pues se me ocurrió un final aun mejor así que este cap sería como un relleno o mejor dicho, la clama antes de la tormenta, espero que lo disfruten

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic, muchas gracias por sus reviews, sin más que decir comenzamos.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Shonen Ai, Universo alterno, drogas

**Aclaraciones:** Ni Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**Dedicatorias: **A mi hijita Nymphi y a mi sis kokoro.

* * *

**Realidad**

_**Cap. 3 : Ephemeral**_

**By: Ileyse Vyntra**

_Cuando encuentras algo en tu vida que vale la pena crees que puedes pelear por eso… aun cuando eres un cobarde como yo… en esos momentos no sabes si estas en el cielo o el infierno…_

Al abrir los ojos Kai se encontró con el rostro de Takao… por un momento se quedó con la mente en blanco, y de pronto un fuerte sentimiento de culpa lo invadió… recordaba a medias lo que había sucedido la noche anterior… recordaba al moreno entre sus brazos… recordaba haber escuchado a Takao pronunciar su nombre… pero no lograba recordarlo todo… una idea se plantó en su mente… "¿lo habré forzado?"… un escalofrió recorrió su espalda… no quería imaginar que había lastimado a su único amigo… de pronto reaccionó, Takao estaba abrazado a él como si no quisiera que el bicolor se apartara de su lado… el chico se movió…

-"Estas despierto?"- preguntó el chico de cabello azul… Kai solo asintió

-"Gracias… por haber ido a buscarme ayer… de verdad… lo lamento…"- La voz de Kai era apenas audible… el menor sonrió

-"No importa… pero ahora tendré que volverme tu sombra"- Takao se soltó de Kai y se sentó en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda al bicolor

-"¿Que es eso?"- preguntó Kai al ver algunas marcas de quemaduras en los costados del chico de piel morena

-"Nada… "- susurró el pequeño tratando de cubrirse con su ropa

-"Claro y la heroína es un dulce…"- el mayor se acercó

-"No bromees con eso!... no es divertido!"- Takao se vistió rápidamente… -"Me voy… el abuelo no esta... y Hiro debe estar muy molesto… si puedo… vendré esta tarde… y te quiero ver limpio…"- el chico se dirigió a la puerta

-"No me has contestado"-

-"No es nada… nada que vuelva a suceder…"- sin más salió de la habitación… mientras Kai volvía a tumbarse en la cama… quería dormir… soñar… otra vez…

En casa de Takao…

-"¿Dónde estabas?"- preguntó Hiro mientras encendía un cigarrillo y miraba entrar a su hermano en la sala.

-"En casa de Kai… me llamó en la madrugada, casi se mete otra sobredosis"- el chico se acercó al sillón

-"¿Y por eso te quedaste con él?"- preguntó el mayor dejando escapar una bocanada de humo

-"no podía dejarlo solo… yo… me voy a dar un baño, y luego dormiré un rato"- le dio la espalda a su hermano y se dirigió a la ducha… probablemente su abuelo ya vendría de regreso, de otra forma no explicaba el comportamiento de Hiro… el moreno dejó que el agua tibia resbalara por su piel… recordando como se habían deslizado las manos de kai la noche anterior… un dejo de tristeza hizo que algunas lagrimas invadieran los hermosos ojos de Takao… Kai no había mencionado nada al despertar… nada… -"Ni siquiera lo recordará"- susurró con tristeza mientras salía del baño para tumbase boca abajo en su cama; eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Hiro entró en la habitación de Takao, lo observó detenidamente, parecía tranquilo e indefenso… sonrió… se sentó al pie de la cama, Takao despertó al sentir el movimiento.

-"¿Hiro?... ¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Adivina quien acaba de llamar"- Takao guardó silencio… -"El abuelo… ¿y sabes que dijo?"- inquirió le mayor de forma socarrona. –"Que no llegará hoy… lo que significa que estaremos solos… y tu aun tienes que explicarme por que demonios pasaste la noche en casa del heroinómano ese"- Hiro encendió otro cigarrillo

-"Ya te lo dije… no podía dejar que muriera así… él es mi amigo…"- Susurró el menor

-"No me interesa… tu me obedeces a mi y eso es todo"- Hiro tomó a su hermano por el cabello y lo lanzó al suelo –"¿entendiste?"-

-"suéltame!"- gritó el moreno, pero en respuesta Hiro apagó su cigarro en el cuello de Takao. –"Ya déjame!!!!"- suplicó

-"Sabes?... tiene mucho que no jugamos…"- una sonrisa cínica surcó le rostro del mayor.

En el departamento de Kai

El chico bicolor había estado sentado en el balcón mirando perdidamente al cielo ya eran casi las diez de la noche… Takao no había vuelto… un hormigueo recorría su espalda al recordar al chico moreno durmiendo a su lado… lo había arruinado todo… su único amigo… era tentador volver a huir… después de todo él no volvería… se levantó encaminándose a su habitación, cuando de pronto el sonido del timbre llamó su atención… decidió ignorarlo, pero el ruido de un golpe seco lo hizo abrir la puerta… era Takao… tirado frente a su puerta…

-"Takao!... oye…"- con algo de miedo tomó al chico en brazos y lo llevó la sofá… tenía un par de quemaduras en el cuello y algunos moretones en los brazos… clara señal de una pelea… -"Takao… Vamos… reacciona…por favor, despierta"- el moreno respiraba un poco agitado, como si hubiera corrido…

-"Estoy bien… solo… algo cansado…"- repuso el peliazul sin abrir los ojos

-"Te traeré algo de agua"- Kai lo dejó recostado y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un analgésico. –"Vamos, siéntate, toma esto… te ayudará con ese dolor"- el menor obedeció

-"No creo que esto me quite el dolor"- susurró mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"-

-"…."-

-"No confías en mi… ¿no es así?"- el pequeño moreno seguía sin decir nada… -"Es por que soy un pobre y patético adicto… es por eso… ¿verdad?"- ambos quedaron en silencio sin mirarse…

-"Estaba enfadado por que me quedé aquí anoche… parecía tranquilo… pero el abuelo no regresó hoy… quería que entendiera que él es que manda… pero no le bastó con quemarme el cuello… quería más… pero yo no quería que volviera a tocarme… lo enfrenté… pero me golpeó… me lanzó al piso… sujetaba mis brazos con toda su fuerza… sentí su lengua en mi cuello… y yo… yo… no… no pude detenerlo…"- el moreno dejó de hablar… cerró los ojos y apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas

-"¿Quién?"-

-"Hiro…"-

-"Takao… yo… lo siento… nunca… me di cuenta…"- otro breve instante de silenció… ninguno se miraba, ni se movía… -"No dejaré que te vuelva a tocar…"-

-"¿Y que puedes hacer estando drogado todo el tiempo?…"- Takao comenzó a llorar y Kai solo pudo abrazarlo…

-"Quédate aquí… y no permitiré que te lastime otra vez"-

_El tiempo que pasas a lado de las personas que te importan, es como una recompensa después de todo lo malo en tu vida…y a veces… solo a veces eres feliz en esos momentos… _

_Yo siempre fui débil; tras mi mascara de dureza y frialdad… solo estaba escondido un cobarde incapaz de enfrentarse a su realidad… huir era la salida más fácil… pero mi orgullo me impedía morir como un pordiosero… ja!... quizá ni siquiera fue mi orgullo, quizá… fue mi miedo… un pobre cobarde… teniendo miedo a vivir y teniendo miedo a morir… no era más que una mierda… _

_Un día me cansé… quise terminar con mi maldita e inútil existencia… pero fallé… aquella vez… cuando me llevó al hospital… lo maldije… lo odie… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no dejaba que mi miseria terminase?... cuando abrí los ojos… y lo vi a mi lado, sonriendo, supe que él no quería que yo terminara así… él confió en mi… _

_Por un tiempo estuve bien… pero… volví a caer… y ni siquiera recuerdo cuando… o por qué… he vivido por mucho tiempo sin noción de la realidad, volviendo esporádicamente solo para conseguir más droga… en un momento estoy conciente de todo… y luego… esa sensación que me recorre, mis sentidos se agudizan… siento como mis nervios están al máximo, hago un alboroto… si me caigo o me golpeo, no duele… después… todo comienza a parecerme vago y lejano… de un momento a otro solo pienso "quiero dormir"… al día siguiente duele… todo… y solo acierto a volver a escapar… en vez de pelear…_

_Y de pronto… allí estaba él… sonriéndome… diciéndome que soy fuerte y puedo lograrlo… "pobre idiota" solía decir… "No tiene idea de lo cruel que puede ser este mundo". Que ciego fui… él vivía en su propio infierno… pero yo nunca lo noté… y ahora… ahora quiero que este bien… así como él cuidó de mi… yo quiero cuidar de él… si él puede ser fuerte… yo también…_

_Ahora está aquí… me duele aceptarlo, pero hoy entiendo por que él es mejor que yo… no tiene miedo de enfrentarse al mundo… al contrarió… le gustan los retos que la vida le pone enfrente… a veces no comprendo de donde saca esa fuerza… aunque… de vez en cuando suele contagiármela… y es cuando creo que puedo lograrlo… pero… como muchas cosas en esta vida… esos momentos… solo son efímeros…_

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí cap. 2… espero les haya gustado y no desesperen, el final llegará pronto!!!...

No olviden leer la actualización del Rincón del Neko; ni tampoco le siguiente capitulo titulado: "Lonely Day"


End file.
